


Helium and Paintbrushes

by WaterScorpion



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterScorpion/pseuds/WaterScorpion
Summary: Pam and Jim on their third date and Pam has a startling revelation.





	Helium and Paintbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic, please be kind but I would like any advice given to me.

It was not true what they said about Chinese food, she and Jim had been there for over an hour, she was still full from the lo mein and egg rolls. Though it may have been because she was so into their conversation with the planning stages of his newest prank on Dwight, it involved a helium tank in the conference room. Her stomach began to ache from laughing so hard she barley got the words out "This reminds of me of my-" "Birthday party when you were eight, your Dad inhaled from the machine by accident while he was on a phone with his boss and ended up finishing off the call sounding like a serious chipmunk." Jim concluded with a wide grin.

Covering her mouth with her hands, she closed her eyes in disbelief, "I can't believe you remembered that! I told that to you three years ago!" That signature smirk that she loved appeared on his lips, "Come on, Beesly, I've been wanting this for years, wanting you, this isn't your average third date, I know everything about you." Shaking her head, "Easy Halpert, that goes both ways, I know for your sixth birthday, your brothers convinced you and your sister if you blew up enough balloons, you could fly yourselves up to float on the clouds." Putting on her best victory smirk, she was rewarded with a grimace "I forgot I told you that, I knew that would come back to bite me. Alright, tell me something I don't know about you,and make it good. Pam bite her bottom lip, she was waiting for this, the opening, she knew she shouldn't be nervous, this was Jim, and he was going to find out eventually, she wanted him to know. "Ok, after everything that happened with you, Roy and Dwight. I was feeling lonely and ashamed, I had made a mess of things and I just wanted to do something for me, something that no one else was apart of, something that took me out of my shell and my comfort zone." She paused as she observed his anxious expression and from what she could read, slight worry in his eyes. "I got a tattoo."

He felt his eyes grow wide as his hand hand automatically went to his lips, attempting to cover his truly shocked expression, "Huh, can I... what is-I mean are you serious?" Excuse me?" They both looked up each other to the older Asian woman standing in front of their small table. "I'm sorry, we close now." They muttered their apologies, payed the bill leaving a generous tip and walked out hand in hand. As Jim was driving them back to her place, his thoughts lingered on her revelation, a tattoo?! Pam? His Pam had a tattoo? "I know you're thinking about it" He could hear the smirk in her voice, she was enjoying this, "Where is it? what is it?" he asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. "its dedicated to my art, and as for where, that's more a fourth or fifth date topic" Ohhh she was evil, and good, he had created a monster, They began talking about the list of movies they were going to see this summer, they were up to August which of course was short list when they parked and he walked her up to her apartment, he loved talking movies with Pam, other than pranks on Dwight and their favorite Tv shows, it was one of his favorite topics, but this side of Pam was going to be eating at him until he could see it. As they reached their stairs, he felt Pam stop, he looked over to her, her expression was one of puzzlement and contemplation. She then smiled and tugged his hand over to the corner of the stairs where a small ray of light shown through and concealed them from anyone walking down. She pulled him close as she reached her hands down tugged her skirt towards her leg to reveal a small paint brush with a colorful palette placed between her leg and her lower torso. At that moment all the air left his body and all the blood rushed to one place. 

"Do you like it?" Jim hadn't said a word, she was proud of her little paintbrush, but she truly wanted Jim to like it. He moved his hands upward but stopped suddenly "Can I?" she nodded, he gently placed his fingers on her skin, skimming over the palette and settling on the paintbrush, she felt her eyes close, "It's amazing" He whispered, his fingers still on her lower body, nothing else had ever felt this good as his hands on her body, on her artwork. "Don't stop" The words were out before she could stop them, opening her eyes she saw that was no longer looking down but was gazing directly at her. Feeling the tension between, she knew what happened next was inevitable. His lips crashed against hers, his tongue seeking hers with endless determination, their hands and arms engulfed in each other. Her back against the wall as he began grinding into her, he reached down picking her up and swung her legs clinging to his hips. Hands and lips were everywhere, her fingers clawing down his back while his became lost in her curls. Buttons became undone when they heard a crowd of people laughing near by, they stopped right away as he put her back on her feet and rearranged some clothing. It was group of college kids stomping down the stairs, of course they were still unseen but though it best to leave their current spot, as soon as the coast was clear, they made their way up the stairs and to her door. "So who else knows about it?" He asked curiously, she smiled widely. "The artist, she knows of course, and you." He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Me?" She nodded giggling. "Let's keep it that way." She said as she grabbed ahold of his tie and pulled him into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Granted it doesn't seem like something Pam would do, but I love tattoos and I think if Pam really started trying to be more assertive combined with what happened after the Negotiation, she may have wanted to do something really out there and for herself. And I've always had it in my mind that they would end up spending the night on the third date.


End file.
